


A Sorta Fairytale

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Short smutlet, a sequel to "Wash Me Throughly." To celebrate their three month anniversary, Ron gets creative. Ron/Remus, PWP, romance.





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron had hoped to enter the library discreetly and unobserved, but once again his height and telltale hair prohibited his stealth.  
  
"Hello, Weasley!" the attendant said brightly. "Nice to see you again."

  
"Thanks," Ron replied, glancing at the enthusiastic chap's nameplate. Eustace Creevey. Ron was nearly certain he wasn't one of the Creeveys that'd been with him at Hogwarts, but the exuberance seemed to run in the extended family. "Is Mr. Lupin around?"  
  
"Yes, but he's off giving the last tour of the day. Shall I let you into his office? I don't believe he'd mind," Eustace said with a wide smile.  
  
"Thanks all the same, but I reckon I'll just go looking for him. See you later."  
  
"Cheers!" the ebullient young man called to Ron's back.  
  
Ron quickly thought through the building's layout and decided to take a route through the immobile stacks to get up to the top level. This new library was actually designed in a manner similar to a famous Muggle library in Germany, though this one had moving staircases to the towering shelves that were reminiscent of Hogwarts. Once on the thirteenth level, Ron strode to the center open causeway, leaning on the railing to peer below him. Sure enough, Remus was only a couple of floors below, leading around a small entourage. Ron grinned. Today was their three month anniversary, and he'd decided to surprise Remus. He'd secured reservations at Le Bon Oeuf for eight o'clock; it was later than they usually ate, but Remus had said that was very thoughtful, given his work schedule. Ron didn't give a kneazle's knee about Remus' schedule; he had another surprise planned. All he needed was for Remus to get done with his tour and then Ron was going to pounce.  
  
But where?  
  
Struck with a wicked idea, Ron surreptitiously made his way back down to the welcome desk, avoiding the tour group and its dashing leader.  
  
"Did you find him?" Eustace asked excitedly.  
  
Ron found himself wincing under the youth's relentless good humour. "Yes, but I don't wish to bother him. I don't s'pose you've got a spare bit of parchment and quill I could borrow? And this is a surprise," Ron added hurriedly, lest Eustace's voice carry to the eleventh floor.  
  
"Of course!" His sandy head ducked sideways as he rummaged under the countertop, producing a small scroll and quill with a triumphant flourish. "Here you are," he said in a stage whisper easily as loud as his speaking voice.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron had just moved off toward a suite of offices when he heard the first toll of the magnificent clock that had been placed innovatively into the actual doorframe of the building. There was a quote etched into the wood about time meaning nothing when one had a good book. Ron had asked Remus about that, as it seemed rather hypocritical to have a statement like that on a massive timepiece, but Remus had only said that the clock-door had most decidedly not been his idea.  
  
It was six p.m. — the library was closing.  
  
"Bye! Nice to see you!" Eustace said, joyfully waving his farewell as he exited the building.  
  
 _"That one doesn't waste a minute,"_ Ron thought, quirking a smile as he put quill to parchment.  
  
 _Follow the trail and see what you find._  
  
he wrote, the first flutterings of arousal tingling in his groin. Scheming his plan into reality, Ron fastened the bit of paper to Remus' door with a sticking charm and began his ascent to the thirteenth floor.  
  
When he'd divested himself of two-thirds of his clothes, he heard the reassuring sound of the monstrous clock-door locking behind the last visitors. The building had been silent aside from the group asking questions and Remus' patient voice in reply. Ron had kept an attentive ear as his lover tried diplomatically to get this last batch out of the library. Ron could sense Remus' frustration and it made his heart stumble in its beat, hoping that Remus was anxious to leave so he could get ready for his dinner with Ron. What Remus had yet to realise, however, was that Ron was placing various articles of clothing in a labyrinthine path up to the section of books focusing on curses from the Middle Ages. Ron planned to be starkers and hoped desperately to be shagged rotten in front of old texts that referenced the curse he'd suffered that Remus had removed from him, a curse which had unintentionally brought the two of them together.  
  
Ron used his mind's eye to envision Remus, relieved as he walked to his office and then confused as he saw the note in Ron's handwriting. The man was a Marauder, though; Ron knew as soon as Remus pieced together the message he'd be up to the top floor in no time, maybe even bypassing the proffered gifts of discarded clothes. Remus would know, and might be half-undressed himself when he came around that corner —  
  
Ron held his breath, sure he heard Remus, though he didn't think it'd been enough time. His cock stood attentively from its nest of rusty curls, still getting to full hardness while Ron thumbed through an ancient tome. He wasn't paying any heed to the book; he savoured the anticipation of being caught out like a common pervert, though Ron hadn't ever heard of wizards being arrested for being nude in a library. Before his mind could get too caught up in that unerotic line of thought, Ron let his imagination run back to Remus, of his wiry, scarred body, and how glorious it felt to suck on his surprisingly rosy nipples, hearing the wolfish growl as he did…  
  
"I feel as though I'm in the Restricted Section." Remus' hungry voice rumbled behind Ron and he jumped.  
  
"Fuck! Remus, oh Merlin," Ron gasped, embarrassed that he'd been caught so unawares, especially since he'd been the one to set this intended trap. "C'mere, you," he cajoled and Remus stepped around the side of the bookcase, naked and very aroused.  
  
The heat in Remus' eyes was Ron's undoing. Out of deference to the book and libraries in general — his lover was now the director of wizarding England's largest library, after all — Ron carefully reshelved the book he'd been warming in his hands. He walked to Remus, gazing into his intense golden eyes before pressing as much skin against him as he could, enfolding Remus in a freckle-skinned, rapturous embrace.  
  
"Happy anniversary," he whispered before pressing his lips against Remus'. They kissed passionately, tongues roughly thrusting until Ron slowed the pace. He traced the savoury surface of Remus' tongue, tasting sweetened tea and flavour from a snapping ginger biscuit before sucking Remus' lower lip into his mouth.  
  
"Hedonist," Remus sighed contentedly, grinding his pelvis against Ron's groin. "Happy anniversary to you, too."  
  
"Mmmmm." Ron reverently mouthed a swath of kisses down Remus' torso, wanting to taste Remus' cock before hopefully being properly rogered. He sank to his knees, licking the head of Remus' narrow shaft with a euphoric sigh. Remus just tasted so _good_. Salty, and bitter, in a lemony way. Mostly Ron loved the noises Remus made when Ron sucked on him, or licked along the hard, yet vulnerable skin. Remus seemed to have no shame — he was noisy, appreciative, and profane, all at once.  
  
Ron sat back on his heels, releasing Remus with his mouth but running his thumb over the slick head. "Love you."  
  
Ron hadn't planned to say that. In matter of fact, he'd vowed to himself never to say something so ridiculous in the throes of passion.  
  
But this was Remus, and he meant it.  
  
"I'm so very, very fond of you," Remus said. His affection was nearly a living thing, rolling off of him and drenching Ron in desire. "May I make love to you?" he asked, pulling Ron up from the floor.  
  
"As long as it involves shagging," Ron said, grabbing Remus' arse and dashing a kiss against Remus' lips.  
  
"I still want you to be able to sit down for our dinner later," Remus said chivalrously, though he followed that comment with an uttered spell against Ron's neck that left Ron gasping, his channel slightly stretched and lubricated.  
  
"It's not a five course meal," Ron moaned, wanting in truth to be fucked so hard that sitting would indeed be a trial.  
  
"Brace yourself on that carrel, then," Remus warned, drawing his palm down Ron's back in a serpentine path to his buttocks.  
  
  
Ron shivered in anticipation, legs spread, hands grasping at the desk with its tidy compartments and shelf, its order so incongruous to the lusty chaos about to ensue around it. Ron felt Remus' slicked erection at his entrance and scooted his feet further apart. He imagined what Remus saw, then wished he hadn't. Ron didn't find himself very attractive, despite Remus' obvious feelings to the contrary.  
  
"Ron, you fucking sexy creature, all mine," Remus promised as he pushed into Ron's body.  
  
With a thrashing relief, Ron bucked back, absorbing all he could until he felt Remus' soft bollocks under his bum. He closed his eyes, willfully clenching and releasing around Remus' cock, smirking to himself as he heard Remus' sensual prayers. Then there was nothing aside from holding on to the study carrel for all he was worth, sending his own silent gratitude to whatever deity had allowed him a prostate and a lover who knew how to fuck against it. Remus' adoring burblings sank into Ron, who shoved against Remus so hard he couldn't think any more. His thighs began to feel overstretched, so he stood to full height and clasped his hands behind him at Remus' waist.  
  
"Pissing poltergeists, you're tall," Remus observed, taking advantage of the situation to grasp Ron's cock in his hand.  
  
"Got lucky, I guess," Ron laughed, his release a few well-timed strokes away. "Gods, I love it when you're in me."  
  
Remus nearly branded his thanks with his lips against Ron's shoulder blade. "Adore you, Ron, so much, oh Merlin, Ron, oh fuck!"  
  
Ron thrust into his lover's hand a few more times before his orgasm was wrenched from him. Remus pummeled Ron's arse, chanting his warning cries so Ron could drop back down to the desk, shoving against Remus as the older man's release overtook him. They both breathed heavily, the soothing quiet of the library and benevolent ticking of the giant clock eventually reestablishing their order around the two sated men. Ron hung his head, grimacing slightly as Remus eased out of him. Perhaps he had been overly enthusiastic, but it had been worth it. He'd never figured himself an exhibitionist, but Remus seemed to inspire all sorts of tantalysing ideas.  
  
"Mind if I cast a healing charm on you?" Remus asked worriedly, as though able to look into Ron's mind and know that he was troubled.  
  
"No. That'd be brilliant. Thanks." That Remus was so knowledgable about such things only served to remind Ron of their age difference. Ron tried unsuccessfully not to think about Remus' decades-long relationship with Sirius Black. Remus had been candid about his past, all while acknowledging that he was ready to move on, and yet Ron felt like an also-ran. He slumped into his hands as the tender skin and chafed muscles were healed, wishing he could recover his earlier celebratory mood.  
  
"Hey. Turn around," Remus commanded gently. "I know you too well not to recognise distress when I see it."  
  
Ron did, allowing himself to be cradled in Remus' embrace.  
  
"I told you before, and I'll say it again," Remus said quietly, massaging his fingers into Ron's lower back. "I'm so flattered that you're interested in me. You cannot imagine how much you've inspired me in so many aspects of my life, with your honest determination and hopefulness."  
  
Gratified, Ron smiled against Remus' temple, brushing a dry kiss against the top of his ear.  
  
"Three months is just the beginning," Remus murmured.  
  
Ron held Remus' jaw in his hands, pressing their mouths together for a searing kiss before speaking against Remus' lips.  
  
"Just the beginning, Remus."   
  



End file.
